fithersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Crest
Phoenix Garail Crest is a sixteen-year-old elf from the Lorai clan of the forests of Elec, Marn. He is in love with fellow classmate and elf, Lucia Fellona. Phoenix is notable for his gentle and easy-going demeanor, and his kindness to others. Personality Phoenix is sweet, kind and gentle. He is usually very calm and gentle around others. Phoenix is also a strong advocate for equal rights for women, something he and his father don't quite see eye to eye on. He loves the sensation of freedom and is amazed by the beauty of the world. Phoenix, however, can also be a bit spineless, especially when facing his father. Appearance Phoenix has golden, tussled yet tidy hair that is slightly bleached by the summer sun. His eyes are bright green, and very soft and forgiving. He has tanned skin and the pointed ears of any other ordinary elf. He is tall, but not obviously so (he's all in proportion). Phoenix's clothing is mostly of earthy hues, but also some green and white. He wears a lot of vests over simple loose shirts with trousers. Most of his clothes are made out of light, airy materials; though some of his vests are crafted from leather. History Childhood Phoenix was born to Toré and Sinara Crest in the village of the Lorai, an elven clan located in the forests outside Elec, Marn. As a toddler and a young child, Phoenix spent time with his mother at the weaving hut where she worked, while his father spent time hunting. There, she and her fellow weavers taught him proper manners and the mythology of the Lorai. When he turned eight, Phoenix began hunting with his father on a regular basis, who desperately wanted him to choose it as his profession in the clan. Phoenix, however, was much happier playing his guitar and writing songs. Trade Education By age eleven, Phoenix was a skilled hunter and musician. He began attending Trade Education, a program taught by the clan’s elders which introduced career options to the young elves, one of which they would eventually pursue as their trade. Phoenix tried out these many opportunities and took part in the program until he was fourteen. Phoenix’s father tried to pressure Phoenix into choosing hunting as his trade, but Phoenix had found that during Trade Education, he much preferred the arts and literature, like writing, music or drawing. His mother encouraged him to pursue his passion, but his father was greatly disappointed. Phoenix, feeling guilty, continued to put off the choice for as long as he could, unable to decide between his father’s approval and his own desires. Relationship with Ilana Whitegrass During this time, Phoenix had begun a relationship with Ilana Whitegrass, a girl he met in Trade Education. Ilana was one of the most desired young elves in the entire clan, due to her beauty and many talents (which included singing, playing the harp, and dancing). Phoenix, at the time, believed that she was the one he was destined to be with, and she loved him with the same degree of passion. However, Ilana was very possessive of Phoenix, and easily became jealous when he was around other girls as she feared he would stop loving her. When he was sixteen, Phoenix had been having numerous fights with Ilana about her possessiveness of him. Though these fights would cool down very soon, they still continued creating a tension between the two. Then, one night, they had a huge fight, bigger than any other they’d had before. Phoenix realized that Ilana was not his true love; his true love wouldn’t worry about him leaving her. So, he broke up with Ilana, leaving her enraged and heartbroken. Fitherington's At this point, Phoenix’s father lost all faith in him. Phoenix had still not chosen a trade, and his father had always found some consolation in the fact that he would be marrying a well-to-do elf like Ilana. When Phoenix broke up with her, his father and mother sent him to Fitherington’s, hoping that he would find some inspiration for his trade, or meet a rich young girl whom he could marry. Phoenix was relieved to get away from home and explore his interests somewhere where he wouldn't be judged for them. While at Fitherington's, he quickly befriended some, such as Kira Fitherington. Thanks to Phoenix's dashing looks, many girls started clamoring for his attention, which made Phoenix uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. Upon the death of Twilight Allikin, his parents pulled him out of school for a while. Return to Fitherington's Later, Phoenix was sent back to Fitherington's, where he met up with Dawn Allikin, and consoled her over the loss of Twilight, gaining her trust and friendship. He also developed a huge crush on Lucia Fellona, and believes that she may be the love of his life. Phoenix also attempted to befriend Lucia's close friend, Calliope Ochre, but couldn't quite seem to impress her. Interests and Skills Phoenix loves the arts, one of his qualities that always irked his father, who wanted him to enjoy hunting. Out of all the arts, however, Phoenix loves to write more than anything. He mainly writes songs for his guitar, since music is another one of his favorite things; however, he sometimes writes short stories or simply poems. Phoenix doesn't have any supernatural powers like most of his classmates, though he has an athletic build from years of hunting with his father. He also is quite a skilled musician and can play the guitar and a bit of piano. And possibly the lute, because lutes are cool. Relationships Lucia Fellona Phoenix is hopelessly in love with Lucia, admiring her sweet and modest personality. He thinks she is beautiful, and wishes to understand and learn more about the secret behind her one red eye - he believes if he can learn more, he could try to help. Phoenix initially asked Lucia to the dance, but she persuaded him to go with her and Callie as simply friends. Calliope Ochre Phoenix considers Callie a close friend, unaware that she doesn't look at him the same way in the slightest. Phoenix respects Callie for her intelligence, and wants nothing more than to befriend her. Dawn Allikin Phoenix doesn't know Dawn all too well, but knows that she trusts him and wants to look out for her and protect her. Phoenix harbors great sympathy for Dawn because of Twilight's death, which he believes, like most others, was a tragic accident. Ilana Whitegrass Phoenix's ex-girlfriend. Phoenix wishes their breakup could have been more hospitable, but sadly, Ilana harbors great resentment against Phoenix, as she is still in love with him. Phoenix can't stand her possessive attitude about love, and would still be with her if it weren't for that. Category:Fitherington's Students Category:Elves